Hollywood Arts of the dead
by Pensmith
Summary: When walking back from class Robbie witnesses an attack. Can he save the others? Or will chaos rule?
1. Chapter 1

Robbie Shapiro was your average looking student; well nerd would be more accurate. He had a full jewish afro, thick black rimmed glasses and fairly pale skin. The only thing that wasn't average about him was the fact that he carried around his best friend Rex. Robbie was a ventriloquist but Rex wasn't just a puppet to him, he was so much more.

Even though Rex was his best friend he could often be mean to Robbie and it was because of Rex's latest outburst that Robbie was traipsing through the halls of Hollywood Arts. Robbie was staring at the lockers along his route back to his locker, where he was ordered to place Rex. He was taking his time to do this, not just because he wanted to spend more time with Rex, but also to avoid seeing her with him. It hurt him to see her with another person after she knew how he felt.

"Walking slower than a snail won't help you avoid them, sooner or later you'll see them again" Rex explained shattering the silence that Robbie had become accustomed to.

"Yeah, well you didn't have to make it worse by insulting them" Robbie squeaked back at him.

"You loved it Rob" Rex taunted him, knowing perfectly well how Robbie felt about the situation.

"It did feel good to see his face, but Cat just looked so hurt" Robbie pondered aloud, looking into the distance.

"Man up, Curly Sue, you know you'll have to get rid of him first before she'll even consider you. Not that she ever will" Rex goaded him.

"I'm not even sure I want her any more" Robbie explained.

"What you gone of girls now. Don't think your luck will be any better with the men though" Rex jeered.

"Look, even if that is what I meant you and I both know there isn't a problem with being gay!" Robbie retorted, slamming Rex into his locker that he had reached only seconds before.

Robbie leaned his head against the locker, letting out a long breath as he thought about his relationship with Cat. His head was jumble up on her to say the least. Even after everything that had happened between them, she still remained as sweet as ever to him. He felt sort of bad that he had been trying to put some distance between them.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a panicked voice. He reluctantly lifted his head off of his locker to see what had caused the commotion. He was met with the sight of Lane and Helen confronting a man who had stumbled in through the main doors. There was something off about the man. His head was angled downwards so that his hair covered his eyes and the man was slightly hunched over. His skin had a slightly strange tinge to it and there were droplets scattered on his tattered clothes.

"This is school property and you need to leave immediately" Helen ordered loudly at the man.

At the sound of her voice the man cocked his head towards her and started to amble forwards at a steady pace. Helen took a few steps back as the man continued his steady march forwards. Lane moved in between Helen and the strange man giving the man a steady glare.

"You have to leave immediately. This is your final warning!" Lane declared to the man.

The man seemed unaffected by the speech, other than to slightly increase his pace of walking. When he was within arm's reach of Lane, Lane gave him a rough shove and the man tumbled backwards a fell to the floor. Lane quickly reached into his pocket and retrieved a bottle of hand sanitizer. He started rubbing it in and turned to face Helen.

"Well I think he'll be on his wa..." Lane started when he suddenly felt a pressure around his ankle. He looked down to see the man grabbing it with a strong grip.

The man dragged himself closer to Lane using his arm. Without pause the man opened his jaw wide and the sunk his teeth into the back of Lane's ankle. There was a brief calm as the man's teeth failed to break through the skin of Lane's ankle, but when they did a fountain of blood covered the man's face. Lane let out a bone shattering scream as he fell to his knees.

Helen look horrified as the scene unfolded in front of her. She swiftly moved forward and kicked the man in the chest with strength that Robbie had not known she possessed. The man rolled away from Lane and lay limply on the ground. Helen knelt beside Lane and tried to talk to him, but all Lane seemed to do was cough up blood on the floor. Splatters of the blood fell on Helen. Soon he collapsed on the floor and Helen moved to take her phone out.

Before she could more than look at her phone, Lane rose standing tall above Helen. A look of relief passed across her face as she opened her mouth to talk to Lane. Before more than a syllable fell from her tongue Lane had descended upon her and had tore through her shoulder with his teeth. Helen let out a soul wrenching scream and clutched at her wound. The sound seamed to rouse the original man and now he descended upon Helen too.

"What the hell?" Robbie whispered to himself, as he slowly slunk back down the hallway.

As soon as he was out of ear shot Robbie began to sprint towards his previous class. By the time he reached the door he was wheezing and struggled to gather his breath before he moved to open the door. As soon as he did he stumbled towards where Cat was sat.

"Mr Shapiro you took far too long out there. Now take a seat before you disrupt the class any further" the teacher instructed.

He ignored the teacher and instead grabbed Cat's arm and pulled her out of her seat. Cat quickly yanked her arm from his grip and shuffled closer to James. Once she was securely in his arms Cat glared slightly at Robbie. The teacher had walked up behind Robbie now and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Take a seat Mr Shapiro, or I'll have no choice but to give you detention" the teacher ordered.

Robbie shrugged off his hand and took a step closer to Cat.

"We need to go now!" Robbie told her, projecting every bit of urgency he could muster into his voice.

"Why should I believe you? You haven't spoken to me properly in weeks and then you demand me to do something" Cat shouted, tears forming in her eyes as she buried her head in James' shoulder.

"Look, just trust me we're in danger and need to go now" Robbie urged.

"What are you talking about dude?" James questioned pulling Cat in closer from fear of what Robbie had said. He knew that Robbie wouldn't say something like this unless it was true.

"Yes, Robbie please explain yourself" the teacher requested.

"Well when I went to put Rex in my locker there was a strange man there. Lane and Helen tried to get him to leave, but he attacked Lane. Then Lane ended up attacking Helen and I think they killed her. SO that is why we need to leave!" Robbie urged putting an edge in his voice.

"Mr Shapiro, please stop messing around and take..." The teacher began, only to be interrupted by the tannoy.

The electric crackle caused all the children to turn their heads towards the device. The classroom fell silent as they all waited with baited breath for the announcement to happen. After a few short moments, although it felt like an eternity to everyone in the room.

"This is vice-principal Dickers... this is an announcement to everyone inside the school... everyone needs to evacuate immediately," his voice dropped suddenly, "get back... all teachers lead your pupils out quickly, NOW!" the tannoy fell silent except for the static that indicated the mic was still on. "no, stay away... please don't do this.. AAAHHHH!" The sound of a crunch was clearly audible in the eerie silence the reigned over the class.

Whilst the class remained frozen and processing the information, Robbie yanked on James and pulled him, and by extension Cat from the classroom. James looked Robbie dead in the eyes and it appeared the announcement has gotten to him as his previous bravado had gone and his eyes seemed to have sunk in his head. The announcement had gotten to Cat worse and it seemed the announcement had caused he body to give up. She began to fall to the ground and James was too distracted to even notice. It was then that Robbie swept in and prevented her from connecting with the floor.

Cat let out a barely audible squeak, but it was enough to rouse James from his stupor. Robbie handed Cat to him and quickly scoped the hallway. He could begin to hear the students in the classrooms begin to move as the news sunk in.

"We need to leave before everyone panics and runs for the exit. If we don't move now we'll be crushed" Robbie instructed as he began to walk down the hall. He felt better once he heard the shuffle of two sets of feet behind him.

As he came upon the entrance where he witnessed Lane and Helen get attacked he began to slow his pace and edge closer to the wall. As he reached the corner of the lockers he put his hand up to stop Cat and James. He peered cautiously around the corner. His eyes fell immediately on the blood stained floor causing his stomach to turn slightly. What puzzled him was that Helen was not on the floor where she should have been. Instead she was walking around with Lane and the other man, they slowly mulled around underneath the tannoy.

Robbie knew it was too risky to try and sneak past the so he decided that they would need to go back and find another way out. Robbie began to walk back and indicated for the others to follow. Just as they began to turn back, the door of a nearby classroom burst open and students began to clamber over each other to get out. Robbie realised the immediate danger that they would cause.

Thinking quickly Robbie grabbed Cat and James and pulled them back towards the main entrance. Instead of heading straight for the door he pulled them off to the side and dragged them towards the Janitor's closet. Before Robbie could open the door he felt a tug on his arm. The man from earlier had grabbed Cat who began screaming her head off. Just as the man was about to sink his teeth into Cat's arm James dived in and threw his arms over Cat.

Blood burst from James' arm covering all three in a shower of blood. James immediately began to choke. Cat began to scream out James' name whilst trying to force the man off. Other students forced their way past ignoring the commotion. Robbie knew he had to act if he was to save either of them. Know he wasn't strong enough to rip them man of he decided of another tactic.

Robbie ran at the trio and threw his body with all his might at them. All four of the tumble to the ground, the force causing them all to separate. The man began to get up but James pinned him to the floor. Robbie noticed them struggle and rolled over to help as best he could. By the time he had gotten to them the man was about to bite James again.

It was then that Robbie noticed that his tackle had opened a few lockers next to the pair. He quickly charged the man and forced his head in between the locker and its door. He then proceeded to slam the locker repeatedly on the man's head with as much force as he could muster. Blood spurted from the man's head and filled Robbie's mouth. The copper taste of the blood causing him to retch. Robbie looked down at the man and saw that his head had caved in.

He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see the look of concern on Cat's face. The look broke him from his blood rage and he took stock of the situation. Due to the influx of students pushing towards the exit the attacks had increased and there seemed to be more of the creatures roaming the hall.

Robbie grabbed Cat and James had lead them into the janitor's closet. James was bleeding profusely at this point and Robbie had to prop him into a sitting position against the wall. As soon as he was content that James was ok he moved to push the shelves in front of the door. In the short time that took Cat had crawled into James' lap, who was now stroking her hair as she cried openly into his shirt.

"Robbie I need your help" James wheezed, looking at Robbie, his eyes showing that he had resigned himself to the inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie kept his sight fixed on the window in the closet door and was relieved to find that the things, whatever they were, were not trying to get through the door. However the screams of people still being attacked couldn't be ignored. The scream made his stomach flip repeatedly. The only thing that stopped him from emptying his stomach was the sound of crying behind him.

"Please Robbie look at me" James begged, the slight wheeze the accompanied his words enhanced his plea.

Robbie turned to face him and let his back slide down the shelves. His eyes fell upon Cat curled up in James' lap and then he forced them to fixate on the floor. It was not just the sight of the girl he cared about in another man's lap that made him avert his gaze. James' appearance had changed dramatically in the few short minutes that had elapsed since they had entered the closet. His skin had taken on a grey hue and his skin seemed to have hollowed out revealing previously hidden depressions.

"I'm not sure I can" he whispered in response.

"Well you need to" James demanded, raising his voice causing him to cough and spray blood on the floor.

Robbie raised his head and saw the James had a stern stare fixed on him. Cat has her sight firmly fixed on James and had his eyes are shining with the threat of tears. Her hands are stroking his hollow cheeks and her lower lip is trembling.

"You know what's going to happen."

Robbie simply nodded.

"Then I need you to help me"

"How?" Robbie asked, not sure exactly what James wanted of him.

"Well if this is what I think then when it happens, I may become one of those things", Cat let out a squeak and buried her head in his shoulder, "I want you to stop me if that happens."

"Are you mad? I'm not going to kill you" Robbie yelled at the top of his lungs, shooting up and looming over both James and Cat.

"Do you..." he started but a wracking cough forced him to place his head on the floor until it subsided, "do you want her to die?"

"I don't want to leave you James" Cat croaked having clumps of his shirt in her hands.

"And I promised to never hurt you and I plan on keeping that promise" he told her lifting her chin and giving her his best smile.

"Ok" Robbie whispered, turning his head to face away from the crowd.

"NO. YOU CAN'T ROBBIE!" Cat screamed leaping up and grabbing clumps of his shirt. Her tears fell openly now soaking through Robbie's shirt. Robbie dared not look at the girl for fear that his resolve would waver.

Instead he scanned the room looking for anything he could use to fulfil James' request. His eyes fell on a shovel hidden in the corned among brooms and other tools. He freed himself from Cat's grip and walked over to pick it up. Cat resumed her place at James' side and began to silently cry. Robbie simply stood in front of them deciding to seek the comfort of his own thoughts.

It wasn't long until James began to cough uncontrollably causing his body to flail. Cat was forced to back off and curled up into the corner as James continued his fit. James crashed into the shelves resulting in a loud ringing to fill the room. So loud the both Robbie and Cat scrunched their eyes closed and covered their ears. When they opened their eyes again they fell on the still form of James on the floor.

Cat immediately sprang to his side and openly bawled. Robbie simply rung his hands around the shaft of the shovel he was holding. His grip was so tight that the wood gave of a slight groan. Robbie's eyes never left the form of James, scanning for even the slightest sign of movement from the body. Each second dragged in Robbie's mind making it feel like each second added years to his life.

Then his hand twitched. The movement forced Cat to stop crying and look at James letting a slight smile touch her lips.

"James ... you're ok" Cat said, but her optimism soon gave way to reality and his body jerked upright and threw Cat across the room.

James' figure froze for a brief second, before the sound of Cat colliding with the floor caught his attention. His body twisted un-naturally awkwardly and began his descent upon Cat. Cat's eyes locked with the empty eyes in James head and fear descended upon her.

"James?" Cat squeaked.

Her voiced caused him to speed up and lunge towards her. As James drew his head back in preparation to attack, Robbie let lose a savage yell. James twisted his head towards the new noise and was met with the cold hard metal of the shovel to his face. The force threw James back against the closet wall and cracked open his head against it. Robbie slowly lowered the shovel, never taking his eyes off of James.

"I really am sorry old friend" Robbie whispered quietly enough so only he could hear.

Robbie looked away once he deemed James no longer a threat. The shovel was held just off the ground, but the blood for James dripped off forming a puddle in the middle of the room. Feeling his arm begin to strain against the wait he lowered it to rest in the puddle letting a soft ring fill the room. The noise seemed to break Cat from her statuesque posture caused by fear. Her eyes bulged as she took in the scene before her and in an instant she was by James' side.

She lifted her hand slowly to his face and the second her fingers made contact with it she withdrew them as if electrified. She looked down and saw that she was kneeling in a pool of blood. She sprung up and dashed towards Robbie, a look of pure hatred on her face.

"How dare you kill him! How dare you! I loved him and you just took that away!" she roared pounding his chest with her fists.

"I had to" was his simple reply.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because if I hadn't we'd all be those things now" Robbie said disinterested, instead trying to order his thoughts.

He was forced back to reality as a hand made contact with his face. He let his head rest where Cat's slap had moved it, raising a hand to sooth the spot.

"Don't you dare say that! You did that for no other reason that I picked him over you" Cat screamed in his face.

Robbie dropped the shovel that had remained in his hand until this point. He grabbed Cat by the shoulders and pinned her to the wall lifting her off the ground slightly. His eyes frantically searched hers, looking to see if she believed what she had just said. Suddenly he released her and bent to pick up the shovel. He shuffled over to the shelves, his shoulders huddled in defeat. He began to shift the shelves and slide towards the door.

Cat face fell into a look of pure shock. She immediately sprang to Robbie's side and fell to her knees, whilst grabbing his leg. Robbie paused with his hand on the door handle. He looked down at Cat and let out a sigh as he rested his head against the door.

"Let me go Cat" Robbie ordered, gently lifting his leg to try and release her iron clad grip. Cat responded by tightening her hold on him.

"NO! Not until you tell me where you're going" Cat whined, her voice so high pitched that Robbie couldn't help but cringe.

"Out there! Isn't it obvious?" Robbie said, indicating the hallway with his head.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Cat yelled in response, letting Robbie leg go and standing up straight. Robbie let out another sigh before he dare meet her gaze.

"It means that if you, the person who knows me best, believe what you just said. Well then I see no reason to want to keep on living" Robbie explained, moving to open the door. Cat threw herself against it the door, preventing Robbie from opening it.

"Why?"

"Because that means you think of me as a monster. And I simply won't live like that" Robbie explained, letting himself tear up.

"You're only a monster if you abandon me" Cat told him, pouting at him.

Robbie knew he was defeated in that instant. He already viewed himself as a monster having already killed two people. And that was before you knew of Robbie's relationship to James. Robbie's eyes couldn't help but land upon the still form of James. The sight was seared in his mind as he shifted his gaze back to Cat.

"He was an old friend you know" Robbie mentioned and he shuffled away from the door.

"He never said" Cat told him.

"We didn't part on good terms. So for both him and myself I'll get you to safety" Robbie promised.

Robbie began to shift boxes to reveal the ladder that lead to the library.

"We'll get to the library, then the Black box theatre, to my car and then your house. Sound like a plan?" Robbie asked already leading the way up the ladder.

Robbie was at the hatch before long, hesitantly opening it and searching for any sign of the creatures. Seeing that the coast was clear he threw the hatch open and climbed out. He bent down to help Cat through the hatch. When he rose again he was met by a group of the creatures that had seemingly come out of nowhere. Without hesitating Robbie charged at them and quickly dispatched them using the shovel. By the end he was doubled over trying to regain his breath.

He was on his way back to cat who had taken refuge behind a chair, when a noise behind him reached his ears. He turned expecting an attack, only to be met by emptiness. He remained frozen in place and listened carefully. Again he heard the noise but was able to locate the source as being further away than he thought. He whispered for Cat to join him as he slowly crept towards the source of the noise.

When he reached the corner he jumped out, with the shovel raised above his head. He let the weapon spill from his fingers as his eyes absorbed the sight before him. Crouched in the corner was the trio that was André, Tori and Trina. Robbie fell to his knees with relief as the trio let loose a collective sigh.

"Thank God it's you" Tori cried picking herself up and moving to hug Robbie.

Robbie gently embraced her and let his mind process the situation. He quickly scanned all three for any signs of injury and was relieved that he couldn't find any. He did note that they all looked fatigued and that there were splatters of blood on random parts of their clothes.

"What happened Tori?" Cat squeaked shuffling towards Tori and burying herself in Tori's side.

"I'm not too sure we were here for study hall and then all hell broke loose. I thought we might be safer if we remained here and waited till the panic had gone" André started, clasping Robbie on the shoulder and giving Cat a weak smile.

"But that just ended up getting us trapped when a group of them burst in" Trina spat trying to portray anger, but there was a waver in her voice that showed her fear.

"Quiet Trina if it wasn't for André we'd have been killed by them before now. He killed a few of them but then they cornered us. Suddenly they turn and disappeared around the corner and then we saw you" Tori explained, embracing Cat with all her strength.

Robbie collapsed in a nearby chair and began to think on what he heard. He wondered why they would suddenly abandon a meal to attack him. He hadn't noticed that the group were looking at him. Both Cat and Tori had remained in their embrace with André keeping a close eye on them. Trina had slunk against the wall and looked scared to even approach the others. Robbie walked over to her and pulled her to her feet.

"Looked I promised Cat I'd get her home. Now I'm extending the same promise to all of you" Robbie offered to them all giving them all a serious look so that they knew he meant it.

"Why should we follow you?" Trina demanded stepping to mere inches from him. He knew it was meant to intimidate him, but because of the close proximity he could see the desperation hidden in her eyes.

"Because I have a plan and I have a drive to kill these things. So I'm going to head to the black box get to my car and then drive to whose ever houses I need to" Robbie explained as he bent down to pick up the shovel.

"Who's in?"


	3. Chapter 3

No-one dared move, their gazes remained fixed upon Robbie. Robbie's gaze remained solely on Trina. He knew that until she gave her opinion the others wouldn't talk. It wasn't because they saw her as a superior but because they knew that she would make life difficult if she wanted to do something else. If that happened then Tori would follow her sister for no other reason than family bond, resulting in André going because he felt honour bond to protect them.

Cat the separated herself from Tori and began her walk towards Trina. Trina followed her progression with her eyes. Cat stopped in front of Trina and looked at her hands trying to wipe the blood of the back of them with her thumb.

"Please Trina, trust Robbie" Cat begged, trying to put on her best puppy dog look.

"Why?"

"Because he killed James to protect me. He'll do what needs to be done" Cat explained, choking on the words and letting a tear fall down her cheek. It made the blood on her face mix with her makeup and caused Trina to hug her.

Trina stepped around Cat and moved to touch Robbie. He quickly withdrew from the touch and faced away from the others. His grip on the shovel had tightened so much that his knuckles had turned bleach white.

"Hate me if you want, but I'll do what is necessary" Robbie said in a low growl.

"Ok, I'm in" Trina said.

André and Tori let out a large sigh. Tori and Trina walked back to Cat and engulfed her in a two sided hug. Cat let her body go limp and the two girls slowly lowered her to the floor. André stood awkwardly in between the girls and Robbie wondering what to do.

"I'm so sorry about James" Tori whispered into Cat's ear, but the sound carried so that everyone heard it.

"I loved him so much" Cat bawled openly into Tori's shoulder, soaking the material with her tears.

André walked over to Robbie and placed a hand on his shoulder. Robbie was so transfixed on what Cat had said that he barely felt the contact. André lightly tightened his grip causing Robbie to look at him. Both boys gave a weak smile, before Robbie returned his stern gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. At least you know she trusts you though" André said, trying his best to comfort Robbie.

Robbie turned to look at André and for the first time since they had ran into each other did he take in his appearance. A sheen of sweat covered his face, but blood had dried on his face causing a dreadlock to stick to it at an awkward angle. The shirt he had on was ripped at the bottom and blood stained.

"She hated me before and now I'm pretty sure she despises me. I mean she's not exactly going to adore me for killing the love of her life" Robbie spat, letting his self pity take over. Before André could respond Robbie lifted his hand. "I know you're trying to help but right now I'm a lost cause. Take this and guard the girls. I need to test a theory."

Robbie handed André the shovel and moved out the door before he could protest. Robbie skulked down the corridor and took steady breaths as he approached the corner. He crouched to one knee and poked his head around the corner. He was met with the sight he was searching for. A group of the creatures were meandering around the hall.

He slunk back around the corner and rested against the wall for a second. He tried to steady his breathing and his heart rate. After several deep breaths and he realised that this wouldn't happen, so he carefully rose and took a hesitant step around the corner. He knew it was a risk, but if his theory was right then he would be fine. If he was wrong then he would die and become more of a monster than he already felt.

His second step left him completely exposed to the group of creatures. He had his eyes firmly squeezed shut, because while he was brave in theory in reality he was still the same scared nerd. After a few terrifyingly long seconds Robbie opened his eyes just a crack and was relieved to see that he was unharmed.

He had partially tested his theory out, but knew he had to go further if he was to know to the full extent of the limits of these creatures. He slowly reached into his pocket and found some loose change. He placed the coin in between his finger and pulled back his arm. He flung the coin at the lockers slightly behind the group of creatures. The coin caused the locker to ring out loudly. The group of monsters turned towards the noise and began to move in that direction.

Satisfied that his theory was correct he began to slowly shuffle backwards towards the corner. His foot suddenly collided with something on the floor. The object gave out a soft thud. The creatures suddenly turned and moved towards Robbie. He dropped his gaze towards the object, to see that it was an electric guitar. He swiftly ducked down and picked it up. He grabbed it by the neck and propped it against his shoulder.

As soon as the first creature was in range he swung the guitar having it with the creatures head sending a fountain of blood covering the remaining creatures as they progressed. Robbie swung the guitar low and swept one of them off of their feet and then brought the guitar down heavily on his head. He then slammed his shoulder into the next creature and pushed himself back and decided that it was better for him to run.

He sprinted back towards the library trying to make sure that his feet landed as silently as possible. It became hard to be quiet the closer he got to the library as his fatigue over took him. Luckily the creatures seemed to have stopped following him. He slowly slinked into the library and turned to face his friends.

He was met with twin slaps, one form Tori, the other Cat. He rested the guitar against the wall. He rubbed his jaw where both girls had just hit him. He settled in a nearby chair and stared at the table.

"So I guessed you realised I was gone" Robbie half joked.

Suddenly he found himself in a head lock and unable to see his assailant. He struggled for a few seconds before surrendering to his helplessness.

"You ever make Cat or Tori worry like that again and I'll make you wish you were dead." Trina threatened as she tightened her grip on him. She released him quickly and let him fall to the floor and massage his neck.

"I needed to find something out and there was no way I was risking any of your lives. Besides I'm disposable" Robbie explained to the group.

"Don't you dare say that" Cat said, the tears evident in her eyes.

"Why not it's the truth; André is stronger than me, Trina knows hand to hand combat, Tori has the ability to inspire and you remind us why we need to fight. I bring nothing" Robbie explained himself averting his eyes from the tearful Cat, feeling the guilt build in him.

"Robbie look at everyone here. Do it!" Tori commanded.

Robbie reluctantly looked at all four of the group. His eyes rested on Cat first and his eyes could hardly believe how small she looked. Then they shifted to Trina in a chair looking disinterested, but he was able to catch one of her fleeting glances towards him. Then there was André who was leaning heavily on the shovel that Robbie had given him before. Then his eyes drank in the form that was Tori with her stern gaze directed firmly upon him.

"Each and every person here is only alive because of you. So don't say you're useless, because thanks to you four more lives continue to exist" Tori scolded Robbie, who instantly felt crushed with guilt.

"OK I get it but what I did was necessary in order for me to keep you alive long enough to keep my promise" Robbie responded, "I now know that they respond to sound now so we just have to be quiet in order to get by them."

"So you're saying that they can't see?" Tori enquired.

"Well that I'm not too sure of because I kinda accidently made a noise so they started following me. What can I say I'm still nervous" Robbie said, raising a hand to rub the back of his head.

"So you're saying you risked your life and you didn't get everything you wanted. You're insufferable!" Trina spat.

"Whatever. I don't suppose anyone has tried calling the police?" Robbie asked. He looked around the room to be met by blank stares. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone only to find he had no service. All the others had done it but it seemed that they all had no service either.

"Ok so by the look on your faces it seems that no of you guys have service either. Right so that means we go ahead as planned and use the phone in whose ever house is first. But in the mean time..." Robiie said as he made his way to the wall. He pulled down on the fire alarm and immediately the entire school was filled with the ring of the bell.

"Why'd you do that, freak?" Trina screamed over the noise.

"Two reason; first so the emergency services would be notified if they are still monitoring these things, and secondly so the creatures will be drawn to the noise. Now we make our move" Robbie explained.

Robbie went to the nearest table and flipped it over using both his hands. He placed a foot on one of the table legs and gave it a swift kick, but it didn't budge. After kicking it a few more times with little progress, Robbie extended his hand towards André so that he could get the shovel. After it is placed in his hands Robbie drew it back and swung at the leg and with the sound of splintering wood the leg came loose. He repeated this on another leg and proceeded to hand the shovel back to André. He collected the two legs and walked up to Tori placing one firmly in her grip. He then turned and walked up to Trina, as he went to hand it to her she looked at it with distain.

"I'd rather use my hands" she responded to Robbie offer.

"You use your hands on them and sooner or later they bite you and then you are them" Robbie explained. Trina let out a long sigh before reluctantly accepting the table leg.

Robbie walked over to the guitar a got a firm grip on it before walking over to André.

"Do you want to use this or the shovel?"

"Guitars are made to make beautiful music not to kill. Think I'll stick with the shovel thanks" André replied, giving him a lopsided smile.

"Alright you cover the rear and I'll be upfront. Any trouble just yell"

Robbie went to the door and wrenched it open, the noise of the fire alarm enhancing as the sound melded from all the new sources. Robbie looked behind to see that everyone was formed up in a tight group. With a curt nod he turned and began the journey towards the black box theatre. It wasn't long before the group came across a gathering of the creatures. Robbie slowed his pace and pushed himself as close to the wall as possible as he slowly edged past them. The others followed his lead and soon the creatures were fading behind them.

It wasn't long before the doors to the black box came into sight. The group quickened their pace but soon slid to a halt when they heard a voice above the noise of the alarms.

"Damn it Beck hold in there!" came the piercing scream of Jade West.

The gang quickly dashed to the source of the sound to find Jade dragging a heavily bleeding Beck across the floor. Unfortunately Jade's screams had gained the attention of a group of nearby creatures. Robbie sprang in front of the duo and prepared himself to strike out at the oncoming creatures.

"Get them inside the theatre I'll hold them off as long as I can" Robbie ordered.

By now the first of the creatures was upon Robbie and so he brought the guitar around in an arching swing to kill it. The force of the swing pulled him of balance however and another creature was soon upon him. The creature crushed itself against Robbie sending him crashing to the floor. He realised that he was pinned and couldn't fight even if he wanted to, so he reserved himself to his inevitable fate. He slammed his eyes close in preparation for the bite he knew was coming but was surprised when he instead felt a soft breeze collide with his face. He looked up to see André looming over him, offering a hand in support.

Robbie grabbed the outstretched hand and yanked himself up. Then he and André started the measured retreat towards the black box. Once they reached the door they fell through the doors and Tori and Trina slammed a piece of set against the door to pin it closed. It was then that Robbie let out a breath he hadn't realised that he was holding.

A sharp cry caught Robbie's attention and caused him to look at Cat and Jade flanking Beck, who had a clear bite taken out of his arm. One thought crossed Robbie's mind as he processed the image.

_Not again._


	4. Chapter 4

The pounding on the door mixed with the tears of Cat and Jade was the only sounds that permeated the air. André and Tori were huddled together not daring to face the injured figure that was Beck. Trina was sitting apart from the group gently twirling the wooden table leg in her hands. Robbie was leaning lightly on the guitar in his hands. Robbie knew he had to take action unless he wanted the group to fall apart, so he pushed himself up straight and made his way over to Beck.

He leant the guitar against the wall and went and knelt by Cat. He placed a soft hand on his shoulder and gave Beck a look that showed the conflict that was going on in his mind.

"Cat would you go and talk to Trina. I'd try but she hates me" Robbie asked in a soft tone.

"But I don't want to leave Beck" Cat whined.

"Please Cat, I won't leave Becks side and he's got Jade as well" Robbie tried to convince her.

Cat sighed and gave Beck a quick hug before walking over to Trina. Robbie sat against the wall letting Jade cry openly for just a bit longer. Robbie gently cleared his throat to let Jade know he was there.

"What do you want Shapiro?" she spat with venom.

"Please Jade, not now" Beck wheezed lifting his hand and placing it on the back of Jade's.

"Fine" she whispered, shooting a death glare at Robbie.

"Hey Beck what say we get you cleaned up" Robbie proposed, "Hey André, Tori will you look through the dressing rooms and find the first aid kit. Be careful"

The pair looked over at them and it was clear that Tori had been crying. André gave a curt nod before leading Tori towards the back.

"Nice to see you confident Rob" Beck told him, trying to smile but it came as more of a grimace.

"I'm only doing what is necessary. Want to tell me what happened?" Robbie said.

"He got bit idiot! What else do you need to know?" Jade screamed at him.

Robbie let out a great sigh and ran his hands through his hair. He knew what needed to be done but he wasn't sure if he was able to do it. It was then that he looked over to Cat and he found his strength again. He knew he had to keep his promise to her but that didn't make it any less hard.

"You know what happens next" he asked, softly rubbing his forehead.

"I can guess" Beck said, letting a nervous laughter fall from his lips.

"Then you know what needs to be done"

"Yes"

"Do I have you consent to do it?"

"Better you than anyone else"

Jade's eyes blew open as she realised what the two boys were talking about. She then proceeded to throw her body on top of Beck. Beck gently wrapped his arms around her and began whispering soft comforting words in Jade's ear.

"YOU'RE NOT KILLING MY BOYFRIEND!" she yelled, raising her head to glare at Robbie.

"Then you condemn everyone here to death" Robbie calmly informed her.

Before Robbie would have shrunk away from Jade and her stern looks, but now he was made of stronger stuff. He matched her glare with one of his own and was surprised when Jade withdrew slightly from the confrontation.

"He's right, babe" Beck cooed in her ear.

Just then André and Tori came back, but to everyone's surprise there were more people with them. Robbie was the first to notice them as the others were all locked into their own worlds. André cleared his throat loudly enough to pull the others from their worlds long enough to register the new arrivals.

"CHILDREN! How excellent to see you" Sikowitz announced. Most of the group let smiles infect their demeanours, except Jade and Robbie. Jade was still too focused on Beck and his impending fate to care. Robbie pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Sikowitz. Cat had already pulled him into a bear hug, whilst Trina stood awkwardly to the side.

"Nice to see you Sikowitz" Robbie said as he offered a hand. It was then that he felt himself caught in a vice tight hug. He looked down to see that a girl had broken from behind Sikowitz and had thrown herself at him.

"You too Lucy. Didn't see you back there" he said, wrapping one arm around her. He tried to joke with her to keep the atmosphere light.

Lucy eventually detached herself from Robbie and he looked her over. She seemed as if the chaos had left he untouched. He long brown hair was still perfect and straight and Robbie could still smell the raspberry scent from her hair on his shoulder. The only difference he could see is that he eyes weren't as bright as he was use to.

"Um... how do you know this girl Robbie?" Cat asked. Robbie could swear that there was a bit of menace in the question, but he played it off as a trick of the mind.

"She's my neighbour" he simply offered, to taxed by the day to go into more detail.

It was then that a hacking cough broke the atmosphere causing all eyes to shoot to Beck. Robbie walked to Tori and took the first aid kit from her. He walked back towards Beck and knelt in front of him. He opened the kit and went to start cleaning him when Jade roughly shoved him aside and did it herself.

"Good Ghandi what happened to you Beck" Sikowitz bellowed, only just having seen Beck in his dishevelled state.

"Why is everyone here stupid? He got bit. Now leave it!" Jade commanded.

"Jade, it's only a matter of time. No matter how much you shout, it won't change it" Robbie explained.

"You're not taking him away from me" Jade quietly whispered.

"Babe he has to. No matter what happens I want you to live" Beck placated.

"I won't take him until it's absolutely necessary. So just enjoy the time you have" Robbie said, walking away from her, towards André. "André when it comes to it you may need to restrain Jade"

"Ok" André agreed.

Robbie went and sat on a chair that was away from the others, although he made sure that he had a clear view of Beck and Jade. They were having a whispered conversation and it was clear that a great deal of emotion was being shared between the two. A soft noise next to Robbie caught his attention and he looked over to see that Cat had taken a seat next to him. She wore a pained expression on her face.

"Do you really have to kill Beck?" Cat asked, turning her body to completely face Robbie.

"I made you a promise to protect you, when Beck turns he won't know who we are. That means he'll attack anyone. I won't break my promise to you. Even if it makes me do the unthinkable" Robbie said, his eyes never leaving Beck.

"Can't we just keep him, like a puppy or something?" Cat responded.

"Could you really cope with seeing him like that every day?"

"I could put makeup on him so he wouldn't look any different" Cat suggested.

Robbie suddenly let out a loud bark of laughter. He couldn't help but revel in Cat's sense of hopefulness. He let the dark mood that had fallen on him lift enough so that a smile split across his face. Then the darkness surrounded him once more as the sound of retching reached his ears.

"He may look no different but he wouldn't be Beck" Robbie sighed.

"Beck wants to talk to you" Jade injected in a monotone.

With a great sigh Robbie pushed himself off of the chair and dragged himself towards Beck. His limbs seemed to gain extra weight with each step he took. As soon as he was in front of Beck he let the weight of his limbs drag him to the floor. It took everything he had to look Beck in the eyes.

"I think it's come to that time Robbie"

"You sure?" Robbie asked hoping that there was some way out of this.

"Yes, but before you do it can I ask a favour?" Beck said wincing and placing a hand over his wound.

"Given what I'm about to do, of course" Robbie replied.

"Promise you'll keep Jade safe"

"She's going to hate me after what I do. But I promise that I'll do my best" Robbie replied knowing that the promise would weigh on his soul as much as his promise to Cat.

Beck was suddenly taken by a coughing fit, causing him to double over in pain. Blood seeped through his fingers and dripped on to the floor. Jade began to speed to his side, a loud metallic crash informed Robbie that André had dropped the shovel and was holding Jade back. He rose and walked over to the duo, picking up the shovel. Looking at the pain in Jade's eyes nearly forced him to drop it, but he tightened his grip and turned.

"I'm truly sorry Jade"

He walked back over to Beck and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving him a feeble smile. Then he stood straight and brought the shovel back. The brief second between raising it and bringing it down, he recognised the fear and the relief in Beck's eyes. Then it was over and Beck slumped to the floor. Robbie dropped the shovel and reached for the curtain behind him. Yanking it with all his might the curtain fell and he used it to cover Beck's body. Not a second had passed before Jade was on Beck and crying hysterically.

"We're not leaving today so get rest if you can and we'll set out tomorrow" Robbie said.

He didn't wait for a response before he disappeared into a corridor that lead up to the walkway. He climbed up the ladder and walked to the end of the catwalk. He sat down letting his legs dangle from the end of the Cat walk. It was then that he let the tears fall freely. He let the weight of his action crash against him. He was so absorbed in self pity that he didn't realise when someone sat down next to him, until they spoke.

"Guess it's hard" came the voice that went through Robbie like an electric shock.

"Yes and I'm not sure I'm strong enough to do this" Robbie said.

"Well that a load of BS" Trina responded.

Robbie looked over to her, his eyes bloodshot from the tears. He hadn't really spoken to her since they ran into each other. He wiped his tears away with his sleeve and shot Trina a ghost of a smile.

"Care to elaborate" Robbie hinted.

"You protected Cat even though it meant she would hate you. You ordered me around for my own safety. You risked your life to best figure out how to protect us. Hell you just killed one of your best friends, not a feat anyone else here could do" Trina told him.

"All necessary" he responded looking at his feet.

"Fine even if you believe that to be true, sending Cat to talk to me wasn't. You knew there was something wrong and even when you have more important things to deal with" Trina said, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her.

"Did she help?" he asked, ripping his face from her grasp.

"You see even now you're still trying to help. She kind of did" Trina responded.

"Would it help talking to me? I'm not in the best place, but I'll do my best" Robbie offered.

"I won't burden you more" Trina said, rising from her position next to Robbie. She was suddenly dragged back down by Robbie.

"That wasn't a no. And I offered" Robbie said.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone. Ever since this happened I've felt helpless. Me, the strong confident Trina felt true fear. I couldn't protect Tori or myself. I had to rely on André and then you" Trina rushed through it.

"That's a load of bull. Why do you think I gave you a weapon and not Cat. I know you're strong and you could use it. Beside without everyone down there and you I would be helpless. I would have died by now. You guys are the ones that give me strength to fight." Robbie commented, finally looking her in the eyes so she could see the truth in his eyes.

"Thank you Robbie"

"From now on I want you to help me train. It's no secret that you're strong and I'm weak, physically so you're going to help me and anytime you need my help I'll be there" Robbie offered.

"You got yourself a deal Robbie" Trina said giving him a hug.

Suddenly someone behind them cleared there throat, causing the two of them to jump apart in shock. Lucy walked up behind them as Trina quickly extricated herself from the situation.

"Later Rob" Trina said walking away.

"Hey Robbie do you mind if I rest here. I don't know anyone down there and I'm scared" Lucy asked, putting a small whine in her voice.

"Sure, I'm going to be keeping watch anyway so you'll be safe" Robbie replied.

Lucy sat down next to Robbie, taking one of his arms and placing them around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Robbie heard the sound of metal being hit lightly as someone behind him climbed the ladder. He would have turned around to see who was approaching, but he was restrained by Lucy. He head was resting against his shoulder and her body was loosely hung over his. Her light snores filled his ear while a light bit of drool fell on his jacket. However he knew who approached the second they spoke.

"Yay, snuggle-fest" Cat announced, jumping on Robbie's back. He went rigid at the contact and the sound because he feared it would wake Lucy and he wasn't use to this much contact.

"Cat can you get off for a second, just so I can turn and face you" he pleaded.

Cat slowly withdrew her arms from around him. Robbie lightly pushed Lucy up, who remained asleep. He took his jacket off, awkwardly as he tried to keep Lucy propped up. He placed his jacket on the catwalk and slowly lowered her head to rest on it. He then turned to face Cat, giving her the warmest smile he could muster.

"Hey Cat" he offered weakly. The second he spoke Cat crashed into him again almost sending the pair on top of Lucy. Robbie managed to regain his posture and mechanically wrapped his arms around Cat.

"You're the snuggliest Robbie" Cat practically purred into his chest.

"Not that I'm not enjoying myself but why Cat" his expression showed how awkward he felt with Cat this close.

"Because no-one down there will give me one, they're too busy with Jade" Cat pouted.

"She did just lose the love of her life" Robbie explained knowing it was no real comfort to her.

"So did I" Cat whispered in response.

Robbie's entire body went rigid at the mention of this. He ran a hand through his hair and detached himself from Cat. He went and sat at the edge of the catwalk and motioned for Cat to sit next to him. He flexed his hand tightly for a few seconds before he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry Cat, do you want to talk about it" Robbie offered.

"Not if you don't want to" Cat squeaked.

"Would I offer if I didn't"

"My brother ate a bee once not because he wanted to but because I was bored" Cat said looking off into space.

"Ok so you saw through me I don't really want to" Robbie confessed.

"Silly Robbie I can't see through people, not even if I concentrate really hard" Cat said, letting a giggle escaped. Her facial expression changed to one of utter concentration, centred on Robbie's chest.

"I meant you understood me even though I was trying to hide it" Robbie chuckled.

"Oh" Cat said, her cheeks gaining a light pink tinge.

"How about I tell you how James and I became friends then. I don't mind talking about that" Robbie suggested

"Goodie, I love stories" Cat exclaimed cuddling up to Robbie, "Got to be comfortable."

"Well let's see I was eight when we first met, so 3rd grade. Neither of us wanted to leave our mum's sides and our mums got talking trying to convince us to go in. Eventually they made us do it by getting us to go in together and say that we needed to look after one another. It turned out that he lived in the next street over so we started playing all the time. By the end of the month we were inseparable" Robbie started, chuckling at the memory, basking in the warmth it instilled in his body.

"So what happened to change that?" Cat asked, staring off into thin air.

"Well not a lot for about five years. We remained steadfast friends and we were always joking around. He even enjoyed how I played with Rex when we were twelve" Robbie continued.

"How can anything break you up?" she asked.

"That is a story I don't think you want to hear. But I can tell you that he was my greatest friend and the only person I could truly trust during that time" Robbie dodged.

"Please" she begged giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Not today. It's already been trying enough and you need to rest before tomorrow" Robbie explained.

"Bu..." Cat started only to be interrupted.

"Where's that extraordinary, fabulous red headed angel" bellowed Sikowitz, popping his head just above the top of the ladder.

"Ooh! Here she is!" Cat beamed, as she shot her hand in the air and started waving it around.

"The dark haired West requests your assistance and is very adamant that you hurry. Her scissors convinced me to move just that bit faster" Sikowitz explained.

Cat pushed herself up and made her way towards Sikowitz. She looked back at Robbie before finally descending the ladder. Robbie let out a great sigh of relief at having dodged a bullet. From his viewpoint he scanned the theatre and he saw that most of the other we huddled together trying in vain to get to sleep and could hear the faint sobs of Jade in the background.

"Why didn't you just tell her?" Lucy asked, rising from her resting place at the end of the catwalk.

"Her heart is already broken I'm not sure her heart could take what I have to tell her" Robbie explained walking along to her and noticing how awake she appeared, "How long you been awake?"

"Long enough to know that you love her, even if I didn't already know that" Lucy commented, giving Robbie a small wink.

"Loved, past tense. She didn't love me so I couldn't afford to love her back" Robbie confessed.

"What makes you say that?" Lucy enquired, knowing that he was lying to himself if he believed that he didn't love Cat.

"I showed her I loved her on many different occasions in many different ways" Robbie said, subconsciously raising a hand to his chest and gently massaging the area above his heart.

"Like what?"

"Singing my love, getting her the best present, taking her to meet my family" Robbie listed.

"Those could all be seen as just friendly acts, maybe she just didn't get the message" Lucy pondered, trying her best to make Robbie feel better.

"Can you count kissing her as a friendly act?" Robbie posed.

"Depends where it was" Lucy countered.

"On the lips and with passion before you ask" Robbie explained.

"Ok and how did she react?"

"She ran" he said, letting a pained expression plaster his face.

"And what did she say when you talked about it?" Lucy asked, knowing it would pain Robbie but in the end it would be what was best for him.

"We never did. She pretended it never happened and no-one ever wants to have that conversation, so I ignored it too" Robbie said.

"You need to Robbie for your own sanity" Lucy urged.

"I might have if not for James. She started dating him about a week after it happened. And before you say it there is no way I'm doing it now because it would just be too much for her to cope with" Robbie explained as he looked at her.

"Why do you still care for her if she continues to hurt you?"

"Now you're just asking an age old question; love follows no logic" Robbie said, letting a humourless chuckle fall from his lips.

"But..." Lucy started.

"Look I try to ignore it, so can we talk about something else" Robbie interrupted.

"One more question, what if someone else liked you?"

Robbie froze at the question, the suddenness of the question jolting his mind. He had never considered that others may have been interested in him. Before Cat he knew that girls looked at him with distain and that they would never looked at him in a romantic way. So when he started liking Cat he closed his mind to the possibility of anyone else liking him.

"Well I guess I'd have to explore it, as you said for my own sanity" Robbie ventured unsure of his words.

"That good then... I guess" Lucy responded.

"Well seeing as you no longer seem tired and I won't be sleeping, care to help me with preparations for our escape tomorrow?" Robbie proposed, shooting her a lopsided smirk.

"Depends what that entails" Lucy said, giving Robbie a light poke in the side, dispelling the serious atmosphere that seemed to have gripped them throughout their conversation.

"Well we're going to need a vehicle that will carry everyone, so we need the keys to the sports van and that means asking Sikowitz" Robbie explained, standing from his seated position and moving towards the ladder.

"Seeing as I have nothing better to do" Lucy responded and followed Robbie's lead.

Robbie scoured the theatre for Sikowitz and eventually found him talking with Trina. He had his ever present coconut in his hand and was sipping it between a speech he seemed to be giving the older Vega sister. Sikowitz looked as he ever did, his baggy trousers covered in a light spatter of blood was the only sign of the ordeal that he had been through.

"Hey Sikowitz" Robbie announced his arrival.

"Ah if it isn't the hero of the hour, Robert Shapiro" Sikowitz beamed, turning to face Robbie, who noticed the relieved look on Trina's face as she snuck away.

"I'm sure you did your fair share of heroics keeping Lucy here safe too" Robbie injected.

"Ay, it is a glorious tale of true heroics that cannot be matched, I'll tell it to you later" Skiowitz boasted.

"We hid in a closet until he heard Tori and Andre speaking" Lucy whispered in Robbie's ear.

"And the blood?" Robbie enquired.

"He had a nose bleed" Lucy giggled.

"So what can I do for you?" Sikowitz enquired.

"Do you have the keys to the sports van?" Robbie made his intentions clear.

"Um... well you see... I did... but I left them in the classroom" Sikowitz hesitantly spoke.

"Well that's not helpful" Robbie stated the obvious.

"So now what do we do?" Lucy asked, knowing that the van was necessary if any of them were to make it out alive.

"We get the keys" Robbie sighed massaging his arms to allay the stiffness that had been seeping into them.

"But that's suicide" Lucy gasped.

"I have to agree with the lovely Lucy her, Mr Shapiro, I can't let you go"

"We have no other choice" Robbie growled hating that he was having to fight for an option that he never wanted to consider.

"That's not true nerd" came the sharp bark of Jade; all eyes turned to her "I can hotwire it."

"Ok so that's what we'll do" Robbie said, giving Jade a curt nod.

"Shapiro the second I can I'm leaving, that is the only reason that I'm helping you" Jade explained, turning and walking away.

"Wait" Jade stopped without turning back to face Robbie, "how long will it take?"

"Two minutes no more" Jade said walking away.

With that Robbie turned to Lucy and Sikowitz, he knew that holding the creatures off for that long could prove problematic. He also needed to find out how far away the van was. He started thinking about what needed to be done. He turned to Lucy.

"I need you to see if you can find out how far away the van is" Robbie ordered but in a tone that made it more a plea for her co-operation.

"Ok" Lucy said racing of to find a vantage point from which she could see the van.

Robbie then proceeded to go and find Trina and André. He found him huddled close to Tori, so he asked him to follow as they went towards Trina. When they were close enough he asked Andre to sit.

"Ok so were going to make a break for the Van as soon as there is enough light. I'm going to need your help to keep the creatures clear of the van for a short time" Robbie started.

"Why?" Trina asked.

"So Jade can hotwire the van. Once I know the location of the van I can organise the best formation to do that." Robbie explained.

Suddenly Lucy popped up beside Robbie, "it's on the far side of the car park" she informed Robbie.

"Ok so we'll hug the wall as far as we can. I'll be upfront, André you'll be on the right and Trina you'll cover the rear, everyone else in the middle. When we reach the end of the wall, Trina you'll move to cover the left. At the van I'll cover the driver's side, Trina the passenger's side and André the rear doors. Then we'll head to your house André as it's the closest. Everyone clear?" Robbie asked.

"Yep" André said.

"Clear" Trina commented.


End file.
